Bed Rest
by Tyloric
Summary: Slash - Mal/Jayne - Jayne is shot three times after a job goes south and Mal is staying by his side to make sure the mercenary doesn't do anything stupid.


Firefly: Bed Rest  
Mal/Jayne  
Rated M for adult situations and language  
Translations are located at the end of the story.  
**By Tyloric**

"Gorramit!" Jayne growled, angrily. "I can't take this no more!" He yelled and started to sit up from Mal's bunk.

Mal, who was sitting in a chair right next to his bunk reading a book, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling him back down to the bed a bit more roughly than he had meant to, "Doc, said get some bed rest."

Jayne groaned loudly, irritated. "_Hwun dan_!"

Mal just continued skimming through the novel in his hands, "Face it, Jayne. You're with me tonight."

"I've been stuck'n this _gorram_ bunk for three ruttin' days. I'm goin' stir crazy here, Mal!" desperation in his voice, flailing his left arm out in emphasis.

He glance over at the mercenary, "Jayne, you got shot in three places, your gut, arm and shin. I doubt you'd be able to make it up the gorram ladder, let alone walk around." He leaned over, getting right in Jayne's face, "_Dong ma_?"

Jayne's eyes hardened a bit, his face turning up into a scowl, "But-"

"Doc's orders; two weeks _at least_. It was hard enough getting your ass down here cause you were to gorram stupid to stay in the infirmary." Mal waved a dismissive hand at him.

Jayne let out another low, frustrated growl before crossing his arms, turning his head to look away from the captain. He still had eleven more days then. This was just some twisted sort of hell, that's what it was. Two weeks of not moving or working out would kill him before these gorram bullet wounds would.

They sat there for quite a few minutes without saying anything, Jayne pouting, Mal continuing to read his book. It wasn't a terribly interesting story, though. He'd borrowed it from Kaylee and was just using it for these times when Jayne was insufferable. Some sort of romance; he wasn't paying close attention to the words to be honest.

"Ya know this is all your fault, right?" he muttered accusingly.

Mal snorted though his voice held little humor "My fault? How in the gorram 'verse is it _my_ fault?"

"You always gotta go'n jinx us!" he turned back around to face the seated man, " 'I ain't expectin' any trouble'." Not even trying to imitate Mal properly. "Every job we get. You ain't never expectin' trouble an that's why we always get screwed over. Need ta learn to keep your trap _shut_." Mal almost wasn't able to keep a straight face on the last part.

"_Tyen shiao-duh_, I do not say that on every job." Mal snapped back, though, as he thought about, he was actually inclined to agree. No way he'd admit it, not to Jayne anyway.

The merc's eyes narrowed, "Well ya did this time! An look what it got me. Gorram near got me killed." He let out another huff before muttering under his breath "Can't even jack off cause of this _luh-suh_ arm." He tried to flex his right bicep, wincing in pain where the bullet had entered.

"You're the one who decided it'd be a brilliant idea to suddenly… oh, what was it? Oh, now I remember; _stand up in the middle of a gorram gun fight_!" Mal had closed the book, tossing it behind him. Somewhere in the vague reaches of his mind he noted that it probably wasn't the best idea to treat it as such seeing as he did have to return it eventually.

"Hey! I was trying to get a clear shot!" he spat defensively.

"In the middle of a gun fight!" Mal got to his feet, his voice raising to a near yell.

"We wouldn't 'ave even _been_ in a gorram gun fight if you knew how to find a decent job fer us!"

Something in Mal slipped out; thoughts that he usually tried to ignore. They found their way to his lips all the same and he found was shouting, "I've got a dead pilot, another pilot who sometimes can't form a gorram sentence let alone fly this ship, a trigger happy merc, a greif stricken first mate, and a doctor with commitment issues! To top it all off, now I'm yet another man short because he can't seem to find decent cover! I don't have time to _choose_ jobs, I have to take what I can find! So _chur ni-duh_!" He finished by stomping over the wall on the other side of the room, placing his hands on it as if he were trying to hold it up.

Jayne eyed him wearily, not sure what to make of the sudden burst of emotions. The merc never did consider himself the brightest star in the black, he had always had one and one focus; getting the job done. The hell with the consequences. At least, that's what it used to be. Now a days, he wasn't sure. Some time after that _go se_ on Miranda he and Mal had started… _servicing_… each other. It had brought forth a whole buffet of emotions Jayne was unfamiliar with, and as such he wasn't sure what to do in situations like these.

After a minute or so Mal sat back down in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his thumbs while his fingers threaded together. He stared at Jayne's eyes intently, as if trying to speak to him without actually saying anything.

The larger man eventually rested his head back against the pillows again, his eyes softening. He looked away and mumbled something Mal couldn't quite hear.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "What was that?"

The merc repeated himself a bit louder this time, but still not to a level he could comprehend.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" he bellowed, annoyance flickering in his eyes before relaxing again.

Mal consider him for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, "Yeah, me too." He reached over rested his hand on his right forearm.

Jayne lay for there a few more moments, enjoying Mal's touch. Their eyes never left each others. A grin spread on his lips though, "Wer' not too good at this whole relationship stuff, eh?"

The captain let a short amused laugh, "Ain't that the truth?" he moved his hand to thread his fingers through the merc's, squeezing lightly.

Apparently, though, that wasn't enough for Jayne. He reached over with his left arm and gripped Mal's wrist tightly. "Would you get over here?" he grunted, pulling the slightly smaller man over to him as forcefully as he could without hurting himself.

Smiling mostly to himself, he climbed on top of Jayne. He set his elbows on either side of the well built mercenary as to not put all his weight on him and positioned his legs so that they were in between his. His smile turned into a smirk, "You know we can't do much until you're able to sit up, right?"

Jayne returned the smirk with one of his own, "We can do enough." Gripping the back of the captain's neck he pulled him down into a hot, deep kiss.

Mal groaned when their lips met; fire shooting through all parts of his body. Jayne's tongue fought with his, exploring each other in a way he originally thought impossible. He had to hand it to the man, for someone who didn't really enjoy kissing he was damn good at it.

After a while though, Jayne pulled away. "Clothes. Lose 'em." Mal couldn't get naked fast enough; he unbuttoned his shirt a quickly as his hands would allowed (because sewing buttons back on was just a pain in the ass) and threw it across the room. Kicking of his boots and then his pants, he reached over to assist Jayne. With only one good arm he'd managed to get his pants off but not his shirt.

Once they were both undressed, Mal climbed back on top of the significantly hairier man before trapping him in another kiss.

Jayne reached down with his good arm and gave one of Mal's cheeks a firm squeeze, causing him to moan.

Mal risked putting a bit more weight on Jayne, moving to push their hips together, their crotches meeting in a heat of passion. Jayne growled at the contact and bucked his hips up to rub his cock against Mal's. Reaching down, Mal gripped both of their erections together making them both moan.

They stayed like for what seemed an eternity; sharing kisses and pleasure. Mal climaxed first, having to bite down onto Jayne's shoulder to keep from screaming out. With one final thrust of his hips Jayne let out an almost feral growl, spilling himself all over their stomachs.

Mal fell over, laying on Jayne's left side, his face buried in the mans neck. Jayne kissed the top of his head, "Two weeks ain't gonna be so bad if we get to do this every night." He chuckled.

Mal laughed quietly, moving to plant a quick kiss on the big lug's lips before lying back down. They didn't even bother to clean themselves up before the both nodded off, bodies still tangled together.

**Authors Notes:**  
I realize that neither Mal nor Jayne are really in character here. I originally started writing this without having finished Firefly but had seen Serenity. After rewatching both Firefly and Serenity I went back and tried to spruce up their personalities a bit, though I've never been very good at characterization. I hope it wasn't too terrible. Reviews are appreciated and defiantly welcome. First Firefly fanfic.

The sex scene here isn't that great; I've never been any good at them. But I gave it my best shot.

**Translations (in order of appearance)**  
dong ma: understand  
hwun dan: bastard  
tyen shiao-duh: name of all that's sacred  
luh-suh: garbage  
chur ni-duh: screw you  
go se: crap [dog crap]


End file.
